the inu mikoyokai
by izadora15
Summary: this is my first story so please be nice. it is about kagome becoming a demon and sesshomaru training her. inuyasha is being mean sango and miroku is married and have left the group.  sesskags
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha so bye bye lawyers.

**Demon?**

This is 1 year after they defeated naraku

But the jewel whas shattered again when they killed him. Sango and Miroku is married and has stopped looking for the shards

¨I am back! ¨ Kagome screams when she comes out from the well. ¨where is inuyasha he was supposed to meet me when I came back¨ so she walks back to the village.

¨wench where have you been I need to look for the shards! ¨ inuyasha jumps on her.

¨my name is KAGOME not wench! ¨ She screamed wit anger at him.

¨mama! Your home¨ the little fox kit shippo comes running hugging his mama.

¨ shut up brat! ¨ Inuyasha says before he hits shippo in the head. ¨inuyasha SIT sit sit sit. Don't hit shippo!¨

Inuyasha now laying in a 10 feet deep hole screams ¨stupid wench I don't need you I have kikyou she can always find the shards for me. For me you are only a shardetectore! ¨ whit that said he goes to attack kagome when suddenly a bright flash appears and when he can se again kagome is gone. Instead there is a female inuyokai whit blue black hair, sea blue eyes and pale skin. '**this demon smells almost like kagome but kagome smelled like strawberries this demon smells like roses whit a hint of strawberries ' **

**¨**where is that wench I am going to kill her and who are you? ¨ He says at the same time as he attacks. ¨idiot I am kagome this is my true form that I have been hiding! ¨

¨you are not kagome but what ever I am going to kill you now¨ he aims a attack on her stomach but she easily doges it and pierces him whit her sharp claws. ¨like hell you are going to kill me! You are just a low hanyou how cud you kill me. You are not even worth killing so bye¨ whit that she left but because she wasn't trained in her senses she didn't know that amber eyes have been watching the whole thing.

¨mama is that you? ¨ asked the confused little fox demon.

¨yes it's me I am a demon but I am not a full demon before my 18 birthday. So until den I can only transform in battles. But my birthday is in a month so we should be fine. While talking she turned back human

**¨she's hot**, stop thinking like that! But she's a demon?** Of coarse you didn't notice? **No you knew? Has she always been a demon? **Yes I knew, and yes she has always been a demon but her powers I getting stronger without training they cud kill her **hmp! Why didn't you tell me she whas a demon **I thought you knew**

The amber eyed demon whas so focused on his inner fight whit his demon that he didn't notice when Kagome ran into to Kouga

This is my first story so please be nice to me and sorry it is so short but I want to se what you think about it first. So R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

Just to clear some things out. The youkais forms:

Youkai: kagome, Kouga

Taiyoukai (stronger then youkai and they grow about 0,5-1 feet when entering this)

Daiyoukai: Sesshomaru (0,5 feet taller then Taiyoukai)

Kaiyoukai: Inutaisho (1feet taller then daiyoukai)

Last time: The amber eyed demon whas so focused on his inner fight whit his demon that he didn't notice when Kagome ran into to Kouga

**Meeting whit the wolf/Sesshomaru shows himself**

¨there is my woman¨ Kouga says when running up to Kagome. That is right now in her human form. ¨how many times do I have to say I am not your woman I don't belong to anybody! ¨ She screams while battling whit her inner youkai. '**We don't belong to anybody yet. **I will never belong to anybody at least not Kouga. **We will belong to our mate when we get one ¨ **okay I see that I am not going to win so can you at least agree that Kouga is to week to be our mate. **That I can accept so lets get the hell out of here.'**

¨you belong whit me but where is Inutrasha? ¨ He asks looking around for inuyasha but can't find anybody ¨he tried to kill me so I pierced him thru the stomach and left him to die¨ kagome starring at Kouga daring him to come nearer.

¨so that means that you and Shippo Is all alone so what do you say about becoming my mate? ¨ Kagomes beast getting angrier whit every word he said suddenly burst out and made her transform. ¨I will never become your mate Kouga and I am not your woman so shut up! You are just to week to be my mate¨ Kagome starting to get so pissed that she is having a hard time holding back her best from tearing Kouga apart. ¨what the! Kagome you're a youkai? And what's that about me being too weak to be your mate! ¨

¨yes Kouga I am a inu-mikoyoukai and you are to weak to be my mate.¨ whit that said she turned around to leave when Kouga suddenly pinned her to a tree and just then her powers decided to turn her into a human.

¨you are mine and just mine don't you dare try to leave¨ he hissed while tearing her shirt off. ¨Kouga let go off me! ¨ Shippo that have been watching it all suddenly goes to attack. ¨don't touch my mama! ¨ But Shippo being a kit only gets knocked out from Kouga kicking him in the head. The demon that have been fighting whit his beast while hiding hear Kagome scream and sees what is happening so he decide to help.

¨Kouga you don't mean to rape her do you¨ the demon says when he walks out.

¨Sesshomaru please help¨ Kagome begs. ¨why should I tell you just leave this has nothing to do whit you¨ Kouga hisses while walking towards Sesshomaru

¨if this Sesshomaru asks you a question you are supposed to answer¨

¨I am not raping her she is my soon to be mate¨

¨then why is the miko asking this Sesshomaru for help¨

¨just leave now Sesshomaru before I have to attack you¨

¨are you threatening this Sesshomaru ¨ Sesshomaru pulls his sword

¨Your not leaving me any choice¨ Kouga tries to kick him but Sesshomaru easily avoids it his speed is even greater then Kougas. He then use his poison whip and hit Kouga in the back leaving him to run for his life.

Kagome only in her panties and bra has picked up Shippo and desperately trying to cover herself.

¨miko cover your self¨ he throws her his outer kimono

¨My name is KAGOME is it so hard? ¨ Sesshomaru not listening because he is having another fight whit his beast. ** 'grr she has a nice body why did you give her that I want to look. **Stop thinking dirty stuff! One she almost got raped two she would get sick. Three I don't like her!** Right.. so you don't think she's hot? ** Okay maybe a little but she's a human. **No she's not don't you remember she is a inu youkai. **Shut up!

Sesshomaru growls low but Kagome hears it ¨are you listening to me! ¨

¨No¨

¨you stupid demon I should just purify you right now! ¨ In less then a second he has her pinned against a tree holding her trout. ¨you don't threaten this Sesshomaru miko or it will cost your life¨ He hissed in her ear ¨got it¨ **(a/n I did not forget about Shippo they haven't moved yet and he is still unconscious) **

¨Yes.¨

¨and you are coming to my castle now when you have no one to defend you. I will train you and your kit to fight¨

¨your just going to decide that yourself! ¨

¨do you have anywhere else to go? ¨he asked raising an eyebrow.

¨No¨ she looked down on the ground ¨I don't want to trouble Sango and Miroku¨

¨so your coming whit me? ¨

¨yes but am I going to travel like this? ¨ He's starting to growl

¨do you forget that I can fly¨ he growls out. ¨grab your kit now. We are leaving for my castle.¨

I know that the chapters are a bit short and I am trying to make them longer and I hope that you like the chapter next time they are going to arrive at Sesshomarus castle.

Don't forget to rewrite.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Are you happy now stupid lawyers.

I just want to say thank you to **hiya couldn't find a name **because she was my first reviewer

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¨do you forget that I can fly¨ he growls out. ¨grab your kit now. We are leaving for my castle.¨

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Arrival at Sesshomarus castle**

as soon as Kagome picked up Shippo she was into a hug. The confused Kagome did not understand what was happening screamed ¨what are you doing your jerk! ¨

¨shut up miko¨ she instantly remembered his threat and kept silence

'**You like her. **No I don't. **Then why are you hugging her like if you can't get enough. **I am not I just don't want her to fall. **Ye right...**shut up.

Kagome looked down and realized that they where flying. ¨you cant warn people before you start flying can you! ¨ She was freaky scared but didn't want Sesshomaru to know that so she played brave. Sesshomaru smelled her fear as soon as she started talking. So he did the only thing he could think of to calm her, he held her closer and said ¨don't worry I am not going to drop you¨ then he kissed her cheek. Kagome was just too choked to say anything; he ice prince had just kissed her cheek.

'**He is perfect he even knows how to shut you up. **You are supposed to be on my side and he will not be our mate. **I am on my own side and you know that we have to mate some one before you turn 18. **I know but he is the ice prince he don't have any feelings except for the little girl that he takes care of. ** If he has feelings for one human then he can have feelings for a youkai. **You always have to have the last word don't you? **Yes.'**

After a long time of silence Sesshomaru decides to ask ¨how are you a youkai I have never sensed any demon blood in you before now?¨ Kagome snapped out from her thoughts ¨well my dad was a inuyoukai. And why you didn't sense it was because I have been hiding my powers. I am not full demon yet. So I can only transform in battle and even then I can't keep the form for too long.¨ they where silent for a moment before Kagome noticed that Shippo started moving.

¨mama where are and why is Sesshomaru holding us? ¨ Shippo looked so confused and scared that Kagome got sad. Sesshomaru that sensed this decided to explain to the young kit. ¨your mama and you are coming to my castle where I will train you in your powers for 4years.¨ the kit suddenly remembered what happened whit Kouga. ¨oh did you save my mama from Kouga? ¨ Kagome got scared and sad when she thought about what had happened. ¨yes he did Shippo¨

¨we are close to my castle now and I want to tell you something's so listen. The servants are not used to other humans then Rin and will probably not accept you so you have to show them that you are the one in charge Kagome. Don't let them hurt you or anything and I don't want you to walk around all alone before you are full demon. Kagome got a bit angry. ¨what you don't think I can take care of myself I don't need protection! ¨

¨so you where totally in charge of the situation when Kouga almost raped you, you cant even protect yourself from week demons like Kouga. ¨

¨that was a one time thing I can take care of myself ¨

¨right you can be glad I don't lock you in your room, you are at least allowed to walk around but I want your servant whit you all the time¨

¨shut up you stupid demon! ¨ Both so mad that they forgot Shippo of course Sesshomaru didn't show that he was mad but he was.

'**Didn't you forget something? **What! **The kit wasn't you going to say something, **no. **okay... and you don't like the miko. **No.**so why is you so overprotective of her? **I don't want her to get hurt that' all.** Right…¨**

When they got close enough to she the castle Kagome was shocked it was huge.

Sesshomaru was pleased about the effect his castle had on the little miko.

¨o my god its huge Sesshomaru ¨

¨yes what can you think about a lords home¨

¨I guess but I didn't think it was this big¨ when they landed they was greeted by Jaken and Rin.

¨lord Sesshomaru your back¨ the little girl said before she jumped up and hugged him noticing Kagome and Shippo. ¨why are they here? Are they going to stay? Can Rin play whit Shippo now? ¨

¨Rin slow down they are here because I am training them so they are staying. Go play now.¨ both Rin and Shippo got super happy and ran away to play some game that Rin made up.

¨lord Sesshomaru I don't think this is a good idea letting another human in too the castle¨

¨Jaken be quiet! ¨Jaken got terrified and got scared thinking that Sesshomaru was going to kill him.

¨Jaken get Rena she will be Kagomes servant from now on.

¨yes lord¨ he ran away and seconds later he was back whit a little tiger demon about 5feet tall. Purple eyes, waist long hair that was blond whit black straps in, her skin had a hint of yellow and she had black markings in her face and on the legs and arms.

¨Rena take lady Kagome too her room please¨

¨yes lord¨

¨your room is next to Rins and straight over is Sesshomarus room and next to his is Shippos room. they walked in to her room and it was beautiful. I queen size bed a pelt on the floor, a big dresser full whit kimonos and a door to hers and Rins hot spring.

¨o my god its beautiful and even a hot spring! I love it ¨

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Okay much didn't happen but in the next chapter I promise that something will happen but you will have to wait till the next time.

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to update. I have been doing stuff and much don't happen this chapter was going to be longer but I am just to busy I have a huge math test. And it fit's better in the next chapter.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

¨your room is next to Rins and straight over is Sesshomarus room and next to his is Shippos room. They walked in to her room and it was beautiful. I queen size bed a pelt on the floor, a big dresser full whit kimonos and a door to hers and Rins hot spring.

¨o my god it's beautiful and even a hot spring! I love it ¨

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

training whit Sesshomaru

¨lady Kagome Sesshomaru told me to tell you that he is waiting for you n the dojo¨ Kagome was a little bit shocked that Rena had said lady but soon recovered.

¨Please Rena I am not a lady just call me Kagome and I don't have anything to train in¨ Rena walked up to the dresser and pulled out a fighting suit much like sangos but it was black and blue. ¨here la.. Kagome you didn't think that Sesshomaru didn't get cloths for you did you? ¨

¨no I didn't. O shit I forgot Sesshomaru is waiting! ¨whit that said she quickly got dressed and ran off just to come back a few seconds later. I don't know the way.¨ she said blushing from the embarrassment.

¨come here Kagome it is this way¨

When they finally got there after Kagome had made about 8 wrong turns the youkai lord was really annoyed.

¨what toke you so long? ¨ He growled after that.

¨sorry Sesshomaru I went the wrong way¨ Kagome said embarrassed that it had taken her half an hour to come here.

¨did you go wrong 10 times or what! ¨

¨just 8¨ just then Sesshomaru could have laughed Kagome looking so sorry about going wrong but he didn't he was the ice cold demon lord.

¨lets start training then pick a weapon¨ Kagome looked at the wall where all kinds of weapons where hanging.

¨how there is so many¨ he was a little surprised at first before remembering that she hadn't been youkai that long and still not full youkai.

¨close your eyes and the right weapon will call you¨ Kagome a little confused closed her eyes and felt 2 auras calling her so she walked up there and opened her eyes. Before her were 2 short swords.

¨then if you can turn in to your demon form I will teach you how to use those¨ she did as she was told and ones again was the raven haired beauty before him. Not that he didn't think that she looked good before but now he had problems not staring.

He showed her how to use them then they started sparring. The first times he had her pinned to the ground in a few minutes but in the end they where sparring for 20minutes until he said it was enough.

¨and miko I will send Shippo to another demon so that he can train it will be close to Rins miko training they will be back in 2 months¨

¨what why can't you train him and my name is KAGOME is it so hard! ¨

¨he is too young for me to train I would only hurt him¨ she suddenly realized that he was probably being as easy as he can be on her and Shippo would not stand a chance.

¨okay how soon will they leave? ¨

¨tomorrow he is already after in his training¨

¨TOMORROW! ¨ then she remembered that Shippo hasn't been having any training at all. ¨okay I will make sure that he is ready¨

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

please don't kill me I am alredy working on the next chapter and hopefully it is going to be longer. And I know I promised that It whas going t happen stuff in this one but it really fitted better in the next one.

I hope that I can update tomorrow or something.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters if I did Shessy and Kagome would be together forever.

Here is the new chapter.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

¨okay how soon will they leave? ¨

¨tomorrow he is already after in his training¨

¨TOMORROW! ¨ then she remembered that Shippo hasn't been having any training at all. ¨okay I will make sure that he is ready¨

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Shippo leaves/Kagomes kidnapped/Sesshomarus weird.**

The next day Kagome sadly follows Shippo to Ah Un that will take them to their training places.

¨bye mama¨

¨bye Shippo, Rin hope that you will have fun¨ Sesshomaru just stood there watching when Kagome hugged both Rin and Shippo. As soon as they had left she stopped smiling and started crying.

'**No she is crying go comfort her. **No this Sesshomaru don't do stuff like that.**You're such a jerk' **

Before they had argued enough Kagome ran in to he forest leaving Sesshomaru left.

He triad to run after her but she used her demon speed making her faster than Sesshomaru but he didn't give up.

Suddenly Kagome hit something hard.

¨Huh? ¨

¨Kagome now your mine¨ He hissed making her realize that she had just ran into Kouga that had triad to rape her before. He picked her up and ran away.

Sesshomaru could smell the wolf and got worried that he had taken Kagome and he got it confirmed when he smelled that Kouga had picked Kagome up and run away.

Kouga toke Kagome too his den he started rip her clothes of.

¨Kouga what are you doing let me go! ¨

¨No your mine and you have to be punished for what you did last time¨ when she was naked he chained her to the wall and picked up a whip and started whipping her. After that he undressed himself and but his semi large cock in her moth making her suck it.

When Sesshomaru got too Kougas den he saw Kouga making Kagome suck his cock that made him furies.

¨Kouga what do you think you are doing kidnapping Kagome from my lands and then force her to suck you cock! ¨ Kouga sensing the mad lord took of running while making a quiet promise on having Kagome.

As soon as the wolf had left Sesshomaru dropped his emotional mask and ran up to Kagome and released her. Putting his haouri on her and pulling her in to a close hug.

Kagome shocked that to se fear and relief that she was not hurt. When he pulled her in to a hug she started crying so happy that he had saved her.

Sesshomaru smelling the tears kissed them away making her legs like jelly.

¨don't be afraid I will protect you¨ he said before kissing her comforting.

¨thank you Shessy¨ Sesshomaru liking his new pet name didn't do anything but kiss her once more.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

ye I know I am evil fore ending it here.

please review i get about 100hits and only 3 reviews per chapter and i really whant to thank does that are reviewing.


End file.
